Thunder's Strikes
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: If there was three Bradleys and three Thunder Rangers, how would things have gone? Especially if this third was a girl, and a girl who knows that Lothor isn't who he leads her brother into thinkin he is. Dustin/OC, Blake/Tori
1. Looming Thunder

**Disclaimer;** This one Disclaimer counts for the _entire _story. I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, its characters, weapons, plots, etc. The ONLY character I own is Jessy Bradley.

**Author's Note; **realized something. In all my Ranger stories the pairing goes like this- Dustin/OC, Hunter/OC, Cam/OC. Odd, but they are cute. So this one I'm making it Dustin/OC... just because I can.

**Setting;** Starts in the Thunder Ninja Academy the day of the invasion. And then, hehe, begins the fun with the Wind Rangers. ;)

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Jessy." Hunter shouted; "Come on! Our training isn't over."<p>

"You guys go ahead." Jessy called back as she walked towards the dorms of the Thunder Ninja Academy; "I'm wiped."

"Nope." Blake argued, grabbing his little Indian sister and dragging her back.

The Bradleys. They had no parents, the ones who adopted each of them dead. Hunter, Blake, and Jessy as different in appearance as it gets, but always sticking together no matter what. They belonged to the Thunder Ninja Academy, Hunter in Crimson, Blake in Navy, and Jessy in Amber.

They were all around the same age, but not the same height. Hunter towered over Jessy at 6 foot 2 and Blake was still tall at 5 foot 8, her own height 5 foot 3. Her hair was long and black ending at her waist, her skin was a light brown, which made sense since she was born in India but then shipped off to America by her parents when she was only 6. She could still understand her native tounge, Malayalam, though she had a thick American accent when speaking. Hunter had blonde hair and a pale face, being born in Australia having a light Australian accent, and Blake was born in Brazil, though he also had a thick American accent, Blake had short, jet black hair which was usually gelled up.

"This is ridiculous." Jessy groaned as they began sparring again. Her brothers would always beat her in hand- to- hand combat, but never when she had guns or throwing objects. The Ninjas all around stopped to watch the three of their best studentd go at each other, knowing Hunter was going to win.

Suddenly, the sky dimmed, and the Ninjas began to panic. The Bradleys stopped sparring when their teacher, Sensei Omino walked towards them, pulling them into a corner with a box gripped in his hands; "We don't have much time! Hunter, Blake, Jessy, you have been the greatest students I have ever taught here at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Please, take these..." He opened the box, showing three little devices, embroidered in Crimson, Navy, and Amber; "Only you can unlock these morphers by saying- 'Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!'."

"What do you expect us to do Sensei?" Hunter asked, but the answer never came, for all four of them were captured in large air bubbles.

* * *

><p>"General Zurgane! What do we have here for me?" Lothor grumbled, cranky after being woken up from his nap thanks to his nieces, Marah and Kapri, to bug brains who actually looked like walking bugs with their crazy hairstyles.<p>

"Three Thunder Ninja Students sire." Zurgane bowed, making way for the three students, masked and all, being held still by Kelzaks. He went forward and whispered in Lothor's ears about their holding of the Thunder Morphers.

"What do you want from us?" Hunter growled.

Lothor held his hands out in surrender; "I assure you boys..." he didn't seem to realize the one in Amber was actually a girl; "I have no intention to harm you. However, that rodent living on Earth, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe... he wants to harm you."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"You see, that rodent is pure evil." Lothor said with a scowl; "He destroyed your parents after all."

"He did what now?" Jessy wondered with an attitude, finally letting them know she was a girl. They seemed shocked but brushed it off.

"Yes Jessy." Lothor nodded, it was surprising how they learned the students' names so fast; "He had sent trained Ninja Assassins to destroy your parents, and it succeeded."

Hunter clenched his fists tightly; "Then I want revenge."

"Lets make a deal." Lothor suggested to the three; "If you join my side, and help me defeat the evil once and for all, I, in return will free all your fellow Ninja Students."

The three looked at each other, being able to read through the masks as they turned to Lothor, chorusing; "Deal!"

* * *

><p>The three went to their private chambers aboard Lothor's ship, a large room for Hunter and Blake connected to a smaller room for Jessy. Hunter and Blake devised a plan and went to find their sister.<p>

"Yo Jess." Blake called, and the girl walked out of her room, stretching; "We're headed to the track if you wanna come. One of the rodent's bodyguards, the Yellow Ranger's there all the time."

"Naw, I'm heading to the beach, the Blue one's gonna make a new friend today." Jessy smiled cheekily.

Hunter shook his head while he chuckled; "Just don't grow too attached, remember she works for the enemy."

"Not stupid." Jessy snapped, but the two caught her and they began wrestling, Hunter catching her in a head lock; "Hunter, I can't breathe!"

The older Bradley let go, now unable to hold in his laughter as her face beat red. He finally regained composure and nodded to Blake; "Lets get moving, we don't want to miss him."

"Yo diggity." Blake nodded **(I always thought it was funny when he said that, don't know why.)**

"Bye!" Jessy called as they left the ship.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Hunter asked as they revved their engines, ready to join in on the race and humiliate the Yellow Ranger.<p>

"Lets do it!" Blake nodded. At first they just lingered behind the Yellow Rider, but as they neared the jump they zipped past him, landing themselves in a tie and riding back to where they started; "Yo did you see that? The pozer didn't even see it coming!" They pulled their helmets off, letting in the breeze.

The Rider, a goofy looking dude with curly brunette hair in yellow walked up to them, waving; "Hey there! How's it going?"

_"Might as well be somewhat honest." _Hunter thought, then answering with; "Track's a little soggy."

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." the rider noted.

_"Must be the comic relief." _Blake thought as he turned to the rider; "Hey, I'm Blake."

They shared a handshake and the rider grinned goofily; "Nice to meet you."

"My brother Hunter." Blake continued, pointing to where Hunter was boredly leaning on his dirt bike.

"You guys are brothers?" he asked, confusion plain on his face.

"We're adopted." Hunter stated flatly, thinking this guy was just plain stupid.

"Oh right, oh." Dustin nodded in understanding; "Cool. Well my name's Dustin and I, haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the hometrack?"

Blake began searching for a place in his mind; "Uh, we come down from-"

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter cut in.

"Easy bro." Blake chuckled, turning back to Dustin; "And he wonders why we don't have any friends." He changed the subject to make things more comfortable; "Hey listen man you were pretty fast out there before."

Dustin's face lit up; "Yeah right man, I uh must be letting up a couple of lap to you guys."

"You get too much air on your jumps." Hunter cut in once more; "Slows you down."

Blake shrugged; "He's right, dark and brooding but right." he noticed Dustin went solemn once more; "Uh listen man, what're you doing now, you wanna follow us?"

Dustin seemed to weigh his options; "Um, actually, man can I take a rain check, I think I have to be somewhere."

"Yeah, no worries." Hunter nodded, walking away; "Next time."

"Yeah cool, next time." Dustin agreed, walking off as well.

"Later." Blake said.

* * *

><p>Jessy walked down the beach, surfboard in hand and long hair pulled back into a ponytail as she searched around for the Blue Wind Ranger, and she spotted her in the waves. She was an excellent sufer, she'd give her that. Jessy watched as Tori paddled back to land and approached her; "You're an amazing surfer."<p>

"Thanks." Tori flushed; "But naw, not that good. You surf too?"

"Yeah, but now I'm too lazy to get in the water, you know?" Jessy shrugged.

"Yeah I get those moments." Tori laughed, sticking her hand out; "My name's Tori."

"Jessy." she replied, shaking hands with the surfer; "Hey maybe when you're not busy we can go surfing together."

"Sure, but... not right now alright?" Tori asked; "Sorry, I have to meet my friends somewhere."

"I understand completely, don't worry." Jessy smiled happily. As the blue Ranger walked away Jessy mentally high fived herself; _"This is gonna be easier than I thought." _Tori was too nice and naive to see through the nice girl act, but the girl _was _pretty with her pale skin and blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Jessy didn't follow after Tori, but Hunter and Blake eventually called her to tell her to get to them. And when she was there, she noticed the Winds were on cycles and gasped as they used lasers and such on the bikes to rid of the Kelzaks.<p>

"How're we supposed to beat them if they have those?" Blake sighed.

"They'll have it on a backup disk." Jessy told him, being the smarter of the three; "If you get their backup disk then you have the blueprints for their cycles."

"So who has the backup?" Hunter asked.

They watched silently as an asian man came over to the three Wind Rangers, checking their bikes as if they were close to exploding. He tossed a bag to the Yellow Ranger secretly, and Jessy nodded; "Yellow has it now." They kept watching as the Yellow one got scolded by the Red, a dark skinned man with jet black hair and Jessy chuckled; "Aw, you guys got him in trouble!"

"Whatever." Hunter snapped, shoving her playfully; "We've seen enough, lets go." The two men streaked off, but Jessy lingered for a few moments... was she really on the right side of this war? She shook it off, following her brothers who had never before led her down the wrong path.

* * *

><p>"Lets see what some fresh blood can do." They heard Lothor say; "Step forward Thunder Rangers!"<p>

"Thunder Rangers?" Zurgane asked in shock. The three stepped out of the corridor into the throne room.

"Our plan to infiltrate the Rangers is on schedule Lothor." Hunter announced broadly.

"I don't care much for schedules. You see, I am a results oriented evil genius." Lothor said.

"Don't rush us, we know what we're doing." Hunter snapped.

"How dare you speak to Lothor that way, bow and show some respect." Zurgane hissed.

"How dare you talk to my brothers that way." Jessy mimicked in annoyance; "Shut your face before I do it for you."

"Listen, while you're out there getting that latte, could you bring me a non-fat one sugar cappucino?" Blake asked.

"Oh, oh, see if they have those muffin tops, they're sweet." Choobo added.

"Why you-" Zurgane sais, starting to lunge at Blake.

"Enough!" Lothor cut in, facing Zurgane; "How many times do I have to tell you, 'there is no I in team'?"

"Yes but-"

"Rangers, go." Lothor said to the three Thunders; "Do what you have to, but remember, I won't wait forever."

"The boys are so yummy." Marah drawled.

"Yummy with a spoon." Kapri agreed; "But the girl, she needs work on, we'll give her a makeover later."

* * *

><p>"Hey! You guys, you finally get to meet!" Dustin said excitedly as his two best friends Tori and Shane neared where he was talking to Hunter and Blake; "Shane Tori, Hunter and Blake."<p>

"Hey." the Bradley brothers asked, shaking hands with Shane.

"How's it going?" Blake asked, his eyes never once leaving Tori's.

"Good." Tori nodded.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter informed them.

"But not everything." Blake added, and Tori had to look away.

"Ew." Jessy said as she entered the shop and walked over to her new friend Tori; "When you said meet you at the shop I didn't think _they'd _be here."

"Dustin and Shane, meet my new friend Jessy." Tori introduced; "And by the looks of it you know Hunter and Blake already."

"Unfortunately." Jessy sighed; "They're my brothers."

"You never said you had a sister." Dustin said accusingly as he gazed at Jessy.

"There's a reason for that." Hunter said bluntly, pointing to the way they were looking at each other.

"Hunter I'm not 8 years old, I'm 17." Jessy laughed bitterly, breaking eye contact with Dustin; "I can look at a guy without dying on the spot."

"Uh Dustin, you got a minute?" Shane asked, then pulling him away.

"Guys you never gave me a set of keys to our appartment." Jessy groaned as she and Tori continued standing there to talk to the two.

"Here, take mine." Blake said, tossing his keys to her.

"Aight, see you guys later." Jessy waved; "Later Tor."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this anymore you guys." Jessy said honestly as she and her brothers found themselves on Lothor's ship in their chambers; "Those guys aren't bad, they don't look the type to harbour a murderer."<p>

"You've been growing attached to them." Hunter accused.

"Okay, yes." Jessy sighed in defeat; "But I'm serious, they are good people. Tori is too nice and naive, she would have destroyed their Sensei."

"What if they didn't know?" Blake grumbled, agreeing with his brother.

"No, he's a Sensei, remember?" Jessy reminded them; "Think of him as a second Sensei Omino. Would Sensei ever destroy our parents? No, so why would Sensei Watanabe?"

"Cause he's evil!" Hunter shouted, then pinning her to the wall; "Either you're with us or you're against us. You don't speak of this again, you don't argue, you agree and we rid of the stupid Rodent."

Jessy faught the tears threatening to fall and nodded, and the instant he let go she streaked off into her room and slammed the door shut so they wouldn't barge in on her crying.

"Bro, maybe we were too hard on her." Blake sighed as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder; "You know how she is, always trying to see the good in people."

"It's going to make her weak." Hunter hissed; "And I don't want her to get hurt."

"The only ones hurting her bro, is us." Blake argued, and he walked away to give his brother time to think.


	2. Thunder Strangers 1

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The Crimson and Navy Rangers went to the throne room with the backup disk they took from Dustin. Jessy wouldn't leave her room, upset they would just take the disk from a poor man like Dustin.<p>

"'The Wind Rangers Greatest Hits'! Are all my favorites on there?" Lothor asked.

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle Serenade, then yes." Blake replied.

"I wonder if they know it's been released a little early" Hunter thought outloud, chuckling darkly.

"I only wish I could be there to see the look on that rodent's face." Lothor sneered.

"Which brings us to our agreement." Blake said.

"We have unfinished business." Hunter stated.

"Relax. Evil plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit a while before uncorking them." Lothor smirked.

"They also go bad if you leave them too long." Blake disagreed.

"Hes right." Marah realized; "I read that. Something about the cork and the sediment."

"Oh stop showing off." Kapri snapped.

"Just because _you_ had to repeat Evil Alien first grade four times don't get all mad at me!" Marah retorted.

"Do you mind?" Lothor seethed, shooing his nieces away when he realized they were sitting on his throne.

"I told them not to sit there." Choobo explained.

"Out of my way." Zurgane said pushing Choobo aside; "Sir I have a planned attack. If we hit them at the place they call 'Storm Chargers' its a-"

"Zurgane, Zurgane" Lothor turned to the General; "How many times must we go over this? A Ranger's power can only be destroyed when he's in his full Ranger form."

"Of course sir!" Zurgane agreed.

"Therefore," Lothor shot; "we must beat them at the right moment. Otherwise our efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful General can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous. You look overworked. Why don't you tke a vacation day?"

"Yeah!" Blake said while Hunter started laughing at Zurgane's misfortune.

"If that is your wish." Zurgane nodded.

"Thats an order." Lothor corrected him, he turned to the Rangers; "And we will put our heads together and see what we can come up with. Won't we?"

"We'll be ready once we get Jessy." Hunter declared.

"Take a break?" Zurgane asked himself; "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Hunter and Blake walked the short distance into Jessy's room, and the girl sat there, earphones in her ears as she listened to music, eyes shut and she blocked everything out. Hunter hit the wall of the room, and she jumped, looking at him. He tossed the backpack at her, and it was only centimeters away from hitting her face.<p>

She glared at him, pulling her earphones out; "What was that for?"

"The disk's in there." Blake stated absently; "We need you to program the cycles."

"Forget it." Jessy snapped getting to her feet, bag in hand; "If you want cycles make it yourself. I'm not going to use it against innocent people."

"We went over this once." Hunter snapped.

"I don't even know you anymore." Jessy shook her head in disappointment; "My brothers would never look for revenge like this."

"Jessy." Blake snapped, and she cowered.

"Whatever." Jessy grumbled; "I'll do it." She pushed passed them to the hanger of the ship where three plain Dirt bikes stood, ready to be worked on.

* * *

><p>Jessy walked back into their room, rubbing her greasy hands over Hunter's favorite shirt for making her do what she did. Hunter saw her and rolled his eyes, knowing something was going to happen; "The stupid cycles are ready."<p>

"All three?" Blake asked, with a raised eyebrow, knowing she'd probably sabotage them.

"Crimson, Navy, Amber." She said boredly.

"We ready to get rid of the punks?" Hunter asked his siblings.

"Nope." Jessy said; "I never will be."

"Lets just go." Blake said as the three morphed and streaked to the Quarry where the Wind Rangers were looking around confused.

"You ready?" Hunter asked again.

"Let's do it!" Blake announced.

"Goodbye Rangers!" Jessy shouted, catching their attention. They raised their hands in the air, and Lightning escaped, hitting the Rangers and bringing them to the ground.

"Who are you?" Shane demanded, as he climbed to his feet painfully. Hunter glared at Jessy to keep her mouth shut, it was obvious she wasn't enjoying this.

"Whats with the attitude?" Tori added, clutching her chest.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin frowned when no one answered, eyes lingering over the Crimson, Navy, and Amber Rangers. Their suits were different, and decked in gold. Jessy's top was Amber, with a symbol of a ladybug on it, and her skirt was amber, embriodered in gold and stopped the same spot Tori's skirt ended, black tights under.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." Hunter smirked.

"Old Ranger out, New Rangers in." Blake grinned.

"Maybe they just need to be reminded." Jessy laughed forcefully, and her brothers looked at her, but she was trying to look evil and tough.

They streaked through the surprised Wind Rangers, knocking them down, and as they got back up they looked completely lost.

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!" Shane groaned, tired of getting beat.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori announced, ready to lash out on the posers.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed.

Shane was the first to attack the three, jumping into the air and using his powers of Air to kick himself forward; "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?"

Blake just lept into the air, countering and kicking Shane away from himself; "We don't do nice."

That did it, and the Winds broke up. Dustin and Tori went after Hunter, forgetting about Jessy and Blake, and despite the fact Jessy didn't like hurting the Winds, she would let no one harm her brothers and she and Blake took out their staves; "Thunderstaff! Mega Power!.

The two slashed at the Winds, and they went flying to the floor. Shane groaned as he tried picking himself off the floor; "They have sticks!"

"Really big sticks!" Tori agreed in agony as her muscles cried against her.

"Anybody have a suggestion?" Dustin asked his teammates.

"You want an idea?" Hunter asked; "How about give up?"

"I'd go with that one if I were you." Jessy grimaced.

"Trust us, it would be much less painful that way." Blake added, nodding

"Oh I get it, this is a training thing!" Shane said, thinking this was all just a prank.

"Cam, you got us." Tori smirked, waiting for some sort of hidden camera.

"I think this is for real." Dustin shook his head, knowing Cam wouldn't do this to them.

"Alright, ready?" Hunter asked his siblings.

"Ready." Blake and Jessy nodded and they teleported away.

* * *

><p>"I would have given anything to see the look on their faces." Hunter said as the three walked to their chamber.<p>

"Yeah, they were scared." Blake nodded.

"This is gonna be easier than we thought!" Hunter grinned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jessy muttered, holding her stomach.

"Stop being a baby Jess." Blake spat, and suddenly they were face-to-face with one of the Generals; "Yo Zurgane! What up Dawg?"

"Step aside Ranger" he growled. They tried stepping around each other, but found they were mirroring each other's steps.

"Hey, if you wanna dance," Blake put his hand on Zurgane; "at least put on some music."

"Why didn't you destroy the Rangers when you've had the chance?" Zurgane hissed.

"You familiar with the term Need-To-know Basis?" Hunter asked; "It means we know, and we don't need to tell you anything. Oh but we'll call if we change our mind."

"Or if we need someone to carry our bags." Blake added. .

"You insolent disrespectful creature." Zurgane growled, swinging at Blake, but Jessy caught his arm, bending it behind him.

"Hey!" Hunter stopped her, and she let go; "You ever consider anger management therapy?"

"This is goin nowhere." Blake smirked; "We're supposed to be on the same team."

"Only for the time being." Zurgane responded, and with a grumble he moved to let the Thunders walk by.

* * *

><p>"That's just pathetic." Jessy snorted as Zurgane took on the Winds by himself.<p>

"Why don't we go down there and help Zurgane out?" Hunter asked with a devious grin.

"It's time to show off our new rides." Blake grinned as they reached the Quarry.

"Recognise these?" Hunter shot, and they held out their hands, three upgraded versions of the Tsunami Cycles in their respective colours standing in front of them.

"No!" Tori gasped.

"Dude!" Dustin said in disbelief.

"Ah no way!" Shane groaned.

"Yes way!" Blake laughed bitterly.

"Ours come with a few improvements." Hunter grinned.

"This is so wrong." Dustin frowned.

"Actually, this is so right." Jessy said with a forced evil laugh.

"Ready to ride?" Hunter asked his siblings.

"Okay!" Blake and Jessy nodded.

"Lets show these posers how it's done!" Hunter shouted as they charged for the Wind Rangers.

They easily knocked the Wind Rangers down with lasers, and Jessy smirked; "The least you can do is fight back. You are about to die afterall."

"Ready for another lap?" Hunter asked and they circled the Rangers an did a jump over their heads, making them scramble and Dustin tripped and fell. "Nice face plant!" Hunter hollered.

"Thunder Energy Blast!" They shouted, making them all hit the floor once more.

"You smell something burning?" Blake asked.

"Anyone feel like smores?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin shouted.

"But how?" Tori asked.

"Who are these guys?" Shane demanded as they tried climbing to their feet.

"This is so easy its almost boring." Blake said; "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"The Wind Ninjas never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy. They're so lame!" Hunter groaned, bored.

"No doubt, I thought their Senseis taught them better than this." Blake nodded in agreement.

Jessy knew her brothers crossed a line, but she was too afraid to call them out so she agreed as well; "Let just finish this and go home. I'm missing my cartoons."

"It's time to finish what we started." Hunter said, holding out his morpher, Blake and Jessy did the same.

"Crimson Thunder Power."

"Navy Thunder Power."

"Amber Thunder Power."

"Sky of wonder."

"Filled in power."

"Power of Thunder."

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

"Amber Ladybugzord!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Tori whined.

"They have zords?" Dustin asked.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane shouted.

"Later Days" Hunter said and he and his siblings jumped into their zords. "By the time this is over we'll be the last Ninja Rangers on the planet. So let's stay focused."

"They wanna play rough? We're all about Rough." Shane grinned; "Cam, hit it! Let's show these impostors who's who in the zord zoo."

"Bottom of the ninth boys!" Tori called out; "It's now or never."

"I'm thinking... Now" Dustin yelled.

"Here they come" The Thunder Rangers said; "Defence formation engage."

"Okay let's bring the heat people." Dustin shouted.

"Copy that. Now it's our turn." Shane said to Tori.

"Hawkzord! Flame attack!" Shane yelled.

Fire surrounded Hinter, but he rolled out and fired at the Hawkzord.

"I'm hit, I'm hit" Shane grumbled.

"Shane! No!" Tori screamed.

Blake caught the Dustin in his zord's antennas.

"What's with the pliers? I'm gonna hit him with the blow dryer." Dustin shouted; "Tornado Blast!"

"Time to squash this bug." Dustin said approaching the Beetlezord.

"Cloaking device, Engage." Blake said in a quick decision.

"What the- where'd he go?" Dustin asked confused.

"I can't find him anywhere on my scanners." Tori frowned. Suddenly the Beetlezord took hold of the dolphinzord. "He's got me!" Tori wailed.

"Hands off the fish!" Dustin yelled.

"Let go of me you dumb bug!" Tori ordered of Blake. Finally, Blake's Beetlezord let go of the Dolphin.

"Thanks." Tori said sarcastically.

"Lets bust out the megazord on these punks." Shane instructed.

"Finally, a little something from the has-beens." Hunter smirked.

"More like wanna-be's." Jessy agreed.

"Lets turn them into never- weres." Blake said. The three zords combined into the Thunder Megazord.

"That's impossible!" Shane gasped.

"These guys are working my last good nerve." Tori yelled.

"Copy that sister T!" Dustin agreed. They had a little Megazord- to- Megazord action, neither side winning.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked; "Serpant sword!"

They slashed at the Tunder Megazord a few times, but did no damage.

"This isn't working!" Shane yelled.

The Thunder Megazord tripped the Storm onto the ground.

"Where's that last minute save- our- butt device?" Dustin asked; "We're waiting..."

Someone tried to send the Winds a powersphere, but with hacking powers, Jessy stole it from them. They used the weapon they stole, the Spinsword to slash at the Storm Megazord, taking it down.

"Now for the touchdown dance on their heads." Hunter stated, excited.

"We knocked out their zords. Thats enough... for now." Navy shook his head, and the Megazord walked away.

"Thanks Blake." Jessy muttered. Blake knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the Winds died like that.

Hunter, Blake, and Jessy jumped over the rope to get help and bumped into Kelly.

"What are you guys doing here? We're under attack." she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We think they need help!" Hunter shouted, pointing to the explosion.

"C'mon!" Jessy shouted as she ran back to the Winds.


	3. Thunder Strangers 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"There!" Blake yelled. He, Kelly, and his siblings ran straight into the Megazord ruins.<p>

"We were riding and we saw smoke!" Blake said. He turned to Tori; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tori said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was in my car listening to the radio on the way here," Kelly began; "They think it's some kind of alien attack."

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Hunter asked.

"And you didn't wonder why housing is so cheap?" Shane responded with another question.

"We need to call someone. The police, the FBI, the CIA." Kelly frowned.

"No Kelly we're fine. Thanks." Tori smiled sweetly.

Blake turned to look at Hunter, grinning crookedly while Jessy just looked worried for her new friends..

"Jessy you're too weak for your own good." Hunter huffed disappointedly in his little sister, who'd been jumpy since the Megazord fight.

"I almost became a murderer Hunter." Jessy hissed, facing him; "It might not bother you, but it bothers me."

"Shut up Jessy." Blake warned, close to socking her in the face.

"You know what, I can't be with you guys right now." Jessy decided as she walked away, but they followed and she turned to glare; "I said I need time _alone_."

"Yeah and we need you to listen to us for the first time in your life." Hunter growled; "You follow us, you can make friends later, but we're a family and we stick together."

"Forcing me to do something I don't want?" Jessy snapped; "Yeah, we're totally the best damn family in the world."

"You're grounded." Blake said to her.

"I ain't grounded and you ain't my mother." Jessy retorted, continuing to walk away; "I'm going surfing."

"She's so-" Hunter said before cutting himself off; "Stubborn, cocky, headstrong, good hearted..."

"Thats why she's our sister bro." Blake shrugged; "She's just a younger, female version of us... but Hunter, maybe its not the best idea to make her do this. She definately is weaker than us and it'll tear her apart."

"Maybe you're right..." Hunter thought to himself; "I can't stand seeing her so upset and hurt... by us of all people."

"C'mon dude, lets go find her." Blake sighed; "She said she'd be at the beach."

"The swells were amazing today!" Jessy said happily to Tori, who constantly zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Tori nodded; "Hey, can I ask you something Jess? About your brothers?"

Jessy didn't know where she was going with the conversation; "What about them?"

"Are you alright with them being so overprotective of you?" Tori wondered.

"Heck no." Jessy groaned; "They treat me like a 5 year old, like I'm gonna get paper cuts from everything and I should treat guys as if they have _cooties_. Sometimes I wish I could prove to them that I'm strong too, that I can make my own decisions... you know that feeling?"

"I only have one sister." Tori said absently; "But I understand about the feeling, I get it with Shane and Dustin, they seem to think I'm a defenseless girl."

"Guys are stupid." Jessy concluded; "Some day girls all over are going to rule this world and men will crumble."

"Amen to that!" Tori laughed, giving Jessy a high five; "But it can't be that bad, if you forget Dustin then who _knows _who he'd end up with."

"I don't like Dustin." Jessy said too quickly, but the faint blush on her brown skin said otherwise.

"Uh-huh, I believe you." Tori lied as they continued walking, straight past Jessy's brothers, who neither had seen in advance.

"Hey!" Blake said; "What? No Hello?"

Tori turned to them; "Sorry, my mind's somewhere else."

"Yeah, rough day." Blake smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks again for helping me out there." Tori blushed.

"Ah, hey, listen. Don't mention it. Anytime." Blake grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tori said.

"You guys just don't know how to give me some freedom do you?" Jessy grumbled.

Hunter took one look at her half naked, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to her; "Cover up."

"_Thanks _Hunter, I'm sure I would have become prey to one of the surfers around here who don't even pay attention to me." Jesst rolled her eyes.

"We'll work on your temper later." Tori laughed, turning back to Blake; "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing." he smiled, as the blonde walked away.

"Wow smooth. You'll have to show me your moves sometime." Hunter teased his brother, then turning to Jessy; "We just came to apologize..."

"Really, you learned how to say the word 'sorry'?" Jessy asked in feigned shock; "I'm proud of you."

"We're serious about this." Hunter grimaced; "We won't push you into joining us against the Wind weasels."

"You don't get it do you Hunter?" Jessy snarled; "I don't want to see you kill someone, but I won't let anyone hurt my brothers."

"Them? Hurting us?" Blake laughed bitterly.

"Oh shut it Blake." Jessy snapped; "You know we keep catching them off guard, it's no fun."

"Whatever Jess." Hunter chuckled; "We gotta head to the surf shop, you coming?"

"Meh." Jessy said plainly as she followed after them.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you changed the oil like four times already." Shane pointed out blantly.<p>

"Yeah, I don't know man. I just can't stop thinking of why those Thunder Punks just didn't destroy us when they had the chance you know?" Dustin grumbled. Jessy overheard their conversation as she and her brothers entered Storm Chargers, and kept a straight face as Hunter and Blake talked to Kelly.

"Hey Kell!" Blake greeted as they neared the redhead.

"Hey! Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go." Kelly started; And make sure your parents sign the-"

"We don't live with our parents." Hunter interrupted, Jessy elbowed him in the gut to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Kelly sweat-dropped.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll get those forms back to you tomorrow okay?" Blake grinned.

"Great, I'll see you out there then." Kelly replied happily.

"Cool." Hunter smiled.

"Why are we walking so much today?" Jessy groaned; "Aren't I ever allowed to just sit down and be lazy?"

"Yeah, when we're done with our mission." Hunter answered as they reached a portal which was right beside a van so no one would see it.

* * *

><p>Jessy jogged to reach Tori as they headed towards the water and caught up just in the nick of time.<p>

Tori put her board down and frowned; "What? The water... What happened?"

Suddenly a frog monster jumped behind her, and Jessy just blinked at it as Tori took up a fighting stance.

"Oh a Ranger! How convenient!" it smiled; "Time to make a splash."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger for..." Tori yelled, looking down at her wrist just to see that her morpher wasn't there.

"Tori..." Jessy trailed off, worried; "What were you going to do?"

"Better hop to it!" the Frog cackled; "Guess it's not Morphin' time after all is it? Lowtide for you, Malibu Beach Buddy." He threw polytrons at Tori, and even at Jessy since Zurgane told him to get rid of all Power Rangers and he noticed her morpher. With just that blast, the two sprawled onto the floor.

Tori jumped up and backed away, turning to Jessy; "Get out of here! It's too dangerous."

Jessy just nodded sternly, she couldn't fight back and reveal her identity, so she just ran as fast as she could until she was out of view from Tori and turned on her communicator; "Justsoyaknow, Zurgane set out one of his creeps on Tori and she's just seconds away from dead."

"How do you know?" Hunter asked from the other line.

"Cause he tried to kill me too!" Jessy shouted; "And Tori made me run."

"I'm closest to the beach, I'll come and meet me there!" Blake practically screamed through the communication. Jessy ran back towards the battle, just in time.

"Come closer Ranger! You're not a afraid of a few warts are you?" the frog asked.

Suddenly Blake zipped forward and spun around the monster, kicking dirt into it and knocking the frog to the ground.

"Run!" Blake yelled; "I'll distract him."

"Blake?" Tori asked. Blake rode away to face the frog; "NO! Stop! Don't!" He ignored her completely and Jessy gaped at the fight. "Hey! Watch your back!" she yelled.

"Got him!" the frog yelled, continuing his attack on Blake. Suddenly Tori jumped back into the fight, unable to watch Blake get hurt as she kicked the monster backwards; "And now, my polytrons will finish the job!"

Just as the leech creatures were about to hit Tori, Blake took the hit, and flew off his bike, unconscious.

"Blake!" Jessy gasped. She knew they liked each other, but why would he risk his life for her if he was planning to destroy her?

"So much water so little time! I'll catch you later, bye bye!" the frog sung, disappearing.

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, flipping Blake over onto his back and staring at the leeches fearfully. She picked up his body and pulled it into her van, and the racing bike as well, Jessy following from a safe distance on foot.

She followed her to a waterfall, where an asian man walked out to check on Blake, and as Tori went back into the waterfall, they hadn't noticed Blake's eyes following her, and Jessy stared too, knowing her brothers were now just one step closer to killing the Sensei.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, Blake's gone." Jessy said to her eldest brother as she ran into him at the Motocross track; "Tori took him somewhere and I didn't see him afterwards."<p>

"We'll ask her friends if they saw him." Hunter shrugged boredly as he walked up to the male Wind Rangers; "Hey, have you guys seen Blake?"

"Gee, second time he's just dissapeared?" Shane smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessy asked with furrowed eyebrows. Just then a light blue van pulled up to the track and she ran to it; "Tori!"

"Listen, ah, thanks for what you did back there. I don't know what happened, guess I just blacked out." Blake smiled, removing the belt from him as he sat beside Tori.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall. You're actually pretty lucky." Tori commented.

"I feel like a chump." Blake sighed; "I mean I tried to save you and you end up saving me instead."

Tori smiled slightly; "Forget it. It's no big deal."

Hunter peeked in the window beside Blake as he followed Jessy; "Hey, what happened? You alright?"

"Long story." Blake shrugged, getting out of the van; "Tell you later." The two brothers walked away from the front of the van while Jessy unloaded Blake's riding bike from behind.

"Do that again, Blake, and I will kill you myself." Jessy warned.

"Nice to see you were worrying about me for once." Blake chuckled, deciding to ignore the warning. He winced heavily as she punched his arm, and gripped it as he knew a bruise would form there over night.

"Hey." Hunter said, looking to Tori as he found the three Winds after a practice race Dustin had been in; "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro."

"And for making me run before the frog thing killed me." Jessy said, adding in a little shiver to make herself seem more afraid.

"Anytime." Tori smiled.

"Anyway... We owe you one, and we always make good on our promises." Hunter told her reassuringly.

"Okay, good to know, thanks." Tori nodded.

"We gotta get home." Blake informed them abruptly; "Parents, you knoe how it is."

"Yeah, okay." Tori replied; "I'll catch you later."

"Bye Shane, bye Dustin!" Jessy waved, her eyes lingering on Dustin a few moments more than it should have and walked after her brothers. She waited until the others were out of earshot and slapped both of her brothers on the arms; "Guys, they heard you tell Kelly you had no parents, now they're suspicious of us."

"It'll be too late by the time they figure it out." Hunter said, smirking evilly.

They made their way over to the quarry as the three Winds were fighting off the frog monster. The Winds were being chained and lifted into the air, and the chain suddenly exploded, and they wound up in the water. They flipped out of the water and attackted the monster with Ninja Beams but the monster just disappeared and reappeared again behind them, sticking the three with Polytrons.

"Alright that's enough." Hunter grumbled, and like lightning hitting the ground, the three Bradleys dropped from the sky and landed behind the flustered Wind Rangers.

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough!" Dustin croaked, staring at the Crimson, Navy, and Amber Rangers.

"Thunderstaffs!" The three shouted, drawing weapons; "Attack!" They pointed the weapons straight past the Winds, who thought they were still the targets, and the Bradleys ran past them, slashing at the monster.

"What?" The Winds asked in confusion.

Hunter, Blake, and Jessy held the monster up in the air with their staffs, and threw him backwards, making him groan; "But I thought we were on the same team!" But he landed on his feet, turning away from them; "I guess not." He shot more polytrons out of his mouth.

"Thunder shields!" the three called out, and the polytrons were deflected back to the monster; "Thunderstaffs! Tornado Star!" They threw their star-like weapons at the frog monster, doing much damage.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter shouted.

"Navy Antler!" Blake bellowed.

"Amber Dualbows!" Jessy called.

"Thunder Weapons!"

"You ready?" Hunter asked them.

"You know it!" Blake nodded.

"For once, totally." Jessy agreed.

Blake charged forward, grabbing the waist of the monster with the antlers, and raising him into the air; "How about a lift?"

"That didn't hurt!" the monster chuckled as he was thrown to the side by Blake, but he didn't notice Hunter was walking forward with his blaster in hand and Jessy with her dualbows.

"But this will!" Jessy shouted, rapidly firing large electric bows at the monster, and he flew backwards.

"That tickled!" the monster said, though it was obvious to Jessy the monster was in a lot of pain.

"How about this?" Hunter asked, blasting at him. His brother and sister joined his side and he nodded; "Let's put it together!" They attached the blaster, the antler and the dualbows together; "Thunder Blaster!"

"Ready when you are." Blake announced.

"Ready?" Hunter asked as they aimed.

"I'm too young to croak!" the frog whimpered, knowing his end was near.

"FIRE!" Jessy commanded, and a large ball of Electric energy was shot out, destroying the thing.

"Done deal." Hunter said plainly as they turned and walked away from the destroyed monster.

"Hey wait!" Shane begged as they started to walk past the winds; "What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us?" Tori asked confused.

"Hello?" Dustin called; "Anybody in there?"

"We're even Wind Rangers." Hunter told them abruptly, and the brothers kept walking as Jessy gave them one last glance, and a salute before following after her brothers.

"Maybe they're the strong silent types." Tori suggested, frustrated from not getting answers.

"I don't get it." Shane said honestly.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure we have to do this?" Jessy sighed as they krept into Ninja Ops.<p>

"We gave you the opportunity to drop out but you didn't take it." Blake reminded her.

"Shush, we're almost there!" Hunter hissed, nearing the small habitat they knew was harbouring the man who killed their parents.

"What do you want?" Cam snapped from behind.

"I got him." Jessy told her brothers. She went to fight Cam as the other two grabbed the Sensei and flipped the boy on to the floor, lowering her head to Cam's ear and whispering so only he could hear; "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt your father, just... trust me."

"You need help?" Blake asked from where he was standing with Hunter, holding a ball of pulsing energy with the Wind Sensei inside of it.

"I'm fine." Jessy snapped, pulling Cam up by the arms and standing by her brothers just as the Winds entered.

Once the Winds saw the Thunder Rangers holding Cam they took up fighting stances. Shane hissed at them immediately; "What are you doing here?"

The three demorphed, and the Winds gasped after seeing the Bradleys staring back at them evilly. Dustin couldn't believe any of it; "So what do you want? How did you get in here?"

"Ask her." Hunter said plainly, looking directly at Tori.

"Blake?" Tori asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops." Blake said, though he seemed to give her a hateful glare; "I didn't mean to use you."

Cam struggled in their grasp and Tori growled at them; "If you hurt them I will hunt you down."

"Leave him." Hunter ordered, and Jessy tossed him to them; "We got what we want. Goodbye Rangers, and good luck in your future battles." They pointed at the ground and they disappeared.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked the others.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked angrily.

"My father." Cam answered, venom in each syllable; "They took my father."

Then another puff of smoke appeared and once it left Jessy stood there, a white flag in her hands for surrender.

"What do you want now?" Shane spat.

"They don't know what they're doing, but I can't _not _help them, they're my brothers after all." Jessy explained in a rush, stuttering over words. She turned to Cam and tossed him a small device; "It's a tracker chip. Follow after me, I'll lead you to my brothers."

"Why help us?" Dustin glared, unable to trust her.

"I ain't no murderer." Jessy laughed bitterly; "And I ain't evil either."


	4. Thunder Strangers 3

**Author's Note;** Hey, guys, I realize I've been really lazy and unable to update, sorry for that! But I'm back and I will try updating more often, but I have 4 more stories to update and I'm thinking about getting my Guardian Series back up, but I don't remember half of it since I deleted most. Plus I have a school show coming up in which I am like the co-captain and I've been busy finding songs and routines for that. SORRY!

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Jessy trailed behind her brothers. If they heard Cam's voice through the tracker they'd be suspicious for sure. She held it up to her face and whispered; "My brothers are on their way to the Cavern of Spirits. I'll keep you updated."<p>

Her brothers stopped momentarily, looking around them, and for a moment Jessy thought they figured out she was helping the Wind Rangers.

"I don't know about you bro, but I'm not digging this place." Blake smirked.

"Me neither." Jessy squeaked, hearing the hollow sounds of the forest around them. She ran forward and latched on to Hunter's arm; "This place is creepy."

"Don't be such babies." Hunter snapped to the two of them, shaking off Jessy's grip. She in turn turned to Blake, who rolled his eyes but let her grip on to him instead.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers, there are Spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." the Guinea Pig Sensei told them wisely.

"Spirits?" Jessy squeaked once more, tightening her grip on Blake.

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped; "We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who has hurt you to begin with."

"You destroyed our parents." Hunter grumbled at him, venom dripping from each syllable; "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." With that he continued walking, Blake behind him. Jessy wanted to pull back and tell the Wind Rangers of this conversation, but the scenery really _was _freaking her out.

"Can you not try to break my arm off?" Blake asked her, for her grip had become even tighter.

"No!" Jessy shook her head.

"How much further do we have to go Hunter?" Blake groaned; "This girl's gonna cut off all the blood circulation in my arm."

"Almost there." Hunter answered, he turned to their sister, who was eyeing the forest around her like it would attack her right there; "How can you call yourself a Ninja when you're so afraid of everything?"

"Excuse me?" Jessy glared at him; "You're still afraid of the dark, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hunter remarked. Blake chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Jessy spun on him; "You're afraid of spiders."

"Am not..." Blake trailed off, trying to shake her grip off.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Ninja Zombies, and Hunter set the Guinea Pig sphere down; "Okay guys?"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" they chanted, and in their place stood three Power Rangers, Crimson, Navy, and Amber. Hunter picked the Guniea Pig off the floor before Jessy could try and the three swung for the zombies. But they kept returning.

Soon, Hunter was tackled; "What now?"

"Put me down I say." the Sensei grumbled.

Blasts filled the forests, and as the Thunder Rangers paused to see who had just interfered, Shane kept blasting; "Coming through!"

They stopped right beside the Thunder Rangers, and Dustin smirked; "Woah! Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a Primary color?" Shane asked in return. He could feel Jessy's cold glare but she'd understand, right now they were enemies.

"Right! Good plan!" Tori nodded, right before getting knocked off her Tsunami Cycle.

The Winds took care of their own small groups of Zombies and Hunter nodded to his brother and sister; "Stay close."

"This is crazy!" Blake groaned, going back into action.

Pretty soon, Dustin grabbed Sensei out of Hunter's grip and tried riding away. Jessy felt a glimmer of hope, but it was squashed for Blake had gotten it back.

Soon Blake was surrounded, and had to pass it back to Hunter before the Zombies or Dustin could have the sphere.

"Hunter, over here!" Jessy said. Hunter reluctantly passed Sensei over to her, and Jessy held it tightly.

But then all of the Rangers were pulled into a tight circle, the Zombies around them. Shane groaned; "These guys are fearless!"

"They're dead, it's not like they have a lot to lose." Tori remarked.

"So that would leave the glass half empty right?" Dustin asked them rhetorically.

"So we're pretty much dead." Jessy said blankly.

"Back off!" Hunter shouted at the zombies.

"Cause that's totally gonna do a lot Hunter." Jessy said, aggravatedly.

Shane looked at Hunter; "How about a truce? Let's do this together!"

"Fine by me, but only for now." Hunter agreed. Jessy realized what was going on, her brothers were using them once again.

They split into groups, Shane was helping Hunter, while the other four worked together. Several times Jessy tried to hand the Guinea Pig to Dustin without her brothers noticing, but they kept turning to see if the sphere was in her hands so she had no opportunities.

Pretty soon all of the Zombies were wiped out, and the Wind Rangers hooted excitedly. But as fast as their truce was agreed on, it was broken, and the Thunder brothers turned on them. Jessy on the other hand stood still, petrified.

The Winds were back on the ground, the Thunders in front of them. Hunter laughed evilly; "Let's go! We're out of here." He and his brother streaked off.

"You guys, I wish I could give this to you right now." Jessy moaned; "But I really can't do that to them." She streaked right behind her brothers.

They met at a small rock quarry and faced off immediately. As Blake and Jessy knocked Dustin and Tori away, all Hunter had to do was kick Shane for them to back away.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked them.

"Simple, revenge." Hunter replied. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Jessy gripped on his arm; "Jessy, stop being a baby!"

"What's that?" Dustin asked, referring to the shaking.

Shane was the only one who stayed on topic; "Revenge for what?" A giant zord popped up, and the body inside it was familiar; "Hey, is that-"

"Zurgane!" Tori finished for him.

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin asked his teammates.

"That'll keep 'em busy." Hunter muttered.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. The three ran off, Sensei still in Jessy's possession.

Tori had decided to go against the General while the other two chased after the Bradleys, and Jessy couldn't help but worry for Tori as she was all alone in a Megazord fight.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin shouted, jumping to grab it from Jessy's outstretched arms.

"Don't even!" Blake grumbled, intercepting Dustin mid-air.

Shane went after Hunter and Jessy, but was also stopped by Blake.

As Jessy made a run for it, Dustin kicked under her feet, and Jessy let go of Sensei, but unfortunately for the Winds it flew into Blake's grasp, and Blake used it as a shield when Shane tried kicking him.

Blake tossed it to Hunter, but it was given to Dustin, and eventually returned to Jessy as her brothers kicked the two Wind Rangers away. The two didn't give up, and after a moment of conversation they charged at the Thunder Rangers again.

Shane caught the sphere, and tried tossing it to Dustin, but the sphere went high up into the air, all four boys jumping to snatch it. They kicked each other away and the sphere landed in the midst of rubble.

"I've got you." Jessy whispered to the Guinea Pig as she lifted him off the ground; "I'm going to make sure you return to Cam, one way or another." The sound of metal falling snapped her head towards the Storm Megazord, which had hit the ground; "Tori!" But the Blue Ranger was resilient and got back up off the ground.

"Zurgane! Here comes the fun!" Dustin shouted happily.

"Tori's taking you to school!" Shane added.

"Recess is over!" Hunter shouted, reminding the Wind boys that they too had a fight on their hands. With their weapons they returned to fighting each other, forgetting about Jessy and the Sensei.

"Nice weather we're having today, huh?" Jessy asked the Ninja Master.

"Quite calm." Sensei agreed.

By that time all of the Winds had hit the ground, and by all I mean even Tori and the Megazord. And as the boys got back to their feet, the sound of Tori's scream from within the Megazord distracted them long enough for the Thunder brothers to come back and slash them again.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dustin asked from his position on the ground.

"I am!" Hunter agreed, blasting at the two poor boys.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake hissed.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded; "And now it's payback time!"

"Can't we just throw him in jail or something?" Jessy muttered to herself.

"Let's go Jessy!" Blake shouted. Jessy looked reluctant, but trailed behind them.

"Ninja Air Assult!" It was as if they were given random shots of adrenaline, for all three Wind Rangers found renewed strength and got back into action. Shane flew from behind into Jessy, slashing her back as she helf the sphere. He caught the sphere between his feet and pushed her back to the ground.

Hunter and Blake ran over to her side, Blake helping her to her feet; "You okay Jess?"

"I see stars." Jessy replied, her head spinning.

"Let's go and get them back!" Hunter grumbled, pulling her along as he streaked forward.

"Oh, you have a big head!" Jessy giggled, tapping his helmet with her free hand.

"You sound so damn high." Blake told her, bewildered.

"Your head is shiney!" Jessy squeaked, peering into Blake's own helmet.

"I see them!" Blake said distractingly as he spotted the three Wind Rangers chatting happily.

"Oh! My friends!" Jessy smiled, waving at them.

Hunter just stared at her as she waved, when had they become friends? Hadn't he told her not to become attached? Since when had she ever disobeyed a direct order? Thankfully, they hadn't noticed her waving and were slashed away from each other by Blake.

"OH! Let me try!" Jessy squealed. She ran forward, slashing at Dustin and Tori for fun; "I still see stars!"

"Come on guys! Get out of the way!" Hunter grumbled. Blake was smart enough to roll away, but Jessy stood her ground, fighting them with a big, goofy grin on her face, her head still clouded after her encounter with Shane.

Jessy saw him; "Ooh! Shiney! Pull the button, pull the button!" She obviously wanted them to shoot.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tori asked her partners.

"It might be because I slashed at her several times earlier." Shane replied.

Hunter and Blake shared a glance and then aimed the blaster back at the Wind Rangers and their sister.

"You guys, watch out!" Tori told them, finally noticing Hunter and Blake.

Shane and Jessy were currently locking swords with each other, and Jessy looked back at her brothers; "Big head, shiney head, pull the button! I want to see the Rainbow!"

After charging the shot, Hunter and Blake shot the blaster, and all four Rangers were sprawled onto the ground. Hunter also received the Sensei's sphere and called out to Jessy, who was now on the ground, demorphed; "Jessy!"

Jessy climbed to her feet wobbly as she made her was to them; "I didn't get to see the Rainbow!"

Blake held her by the waist as he nodded to his brother; "Let's bail!"

As they walked Jessy looked over her shoulder; "Bye, bye, telly tubbies!" The two brothers, after sharing a look of disappointment streaked away with her.

* * *

><p>"The Ninja Spirits sense our presense." Sensei informed them.<p>

Blake, still holding onto the loopy Jessy, pointed to a small cave; "The cavern."

"The tavern?" Jessy asked, wide-eyed; "We're gonna go drinking?"

"Consider what you are about to do carefully." Sensei continued; "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet." Hunter snapped; "The Gem of souls will take care of you."

* * *

><p>Hunter held the Gem of souls, it was like a dagger, ready to pierce through the Sensei's shield.<p>

"That's a pointy rock you got there." Jessy muttered to herself, she was only beginning to snap out of her daze.

"No!" Shane's voice called, coming from the mouth of the cave; "Put it down! Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter said gravely.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing." Hunter continued.

"And you believed him?" Tori said doubtfully.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter remarked.

"Dude he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin replied.

"But he brought our entire Academy into his ship." Jessy argued; "They live in little bubbles, why would a bad guy keep people in little bubbles?"

"We're done talking." Hunter grumbled, pulling his arm back to stab the sphere again.

"Put it down Hunter!" a male voice called. All six Rangers looked up to see two angel-like beings, a male and a female.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter questioned the angels sadly; "How did you-"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas." the male spirit replied; "We will be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked, referring to the Guinea Pig.

"No Blake, he's not responsible for what happened to us." the female angel explained to him.

"The one they call... Lothor." the male said.

"Now there's a shock." Tori smirked.

"They're fading." Hunter said sadly.

"No, no, wait!" Blake shouted, pulling out for his parents; "Come back!"

"Mommy! Take me with you!" Jessy cried, finally out of her daze as she pulled forward to reach the spirits.

"We'll always be looking after you." the female told them.

"Make us proud." the male added.

They disappeared all together, and Jessy sank to her knees.

"Come back." Hunter repeated sadly as they faded away completely.

"What a sight! The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy!" Lothor grumbled from behind, he had heard the entire thing but stood quietly the whole time; "My ears have been burning, you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

Jessy got to her feet angrily as she and her brothers pushed past the Wind Rangers to stand before Lothor; "You're a disgusting creep!"

"It was you all along!" Hunter shouted; "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor continued to smirk. He pointed at Sensei; "Now give me the hamster, we've got business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig." Dustin told him.

"And we're not giving him to you!" Shane hissed.

"Then I'll take him." Lothor said, grinning meniacally.

"Uh hello, lots of us, and one of you." Tori reminded him.

"Oh please." Lothor grimaced, blasting one laser at them. Hunter quickly blocked the laser with the Gem of Souls, returning the blast back to him.

"What happened?" Tori wondered.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin said approvingly to Hunter.

"Hey man, how did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls... it's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered." Hunter siad in a blurred jumble of words.

"That's bad, right?" Dustin wondered.

"For better or worse, the power of the Gem cannot be destroyed Dustin." Sensei informed them. The Rangers made a semi-circle around their wise mentor.

"Speaking of Power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori wondered.

"I suspect he is still very much alive, and I fear, more desperate than ever." Sensei replied.

"Well, all I know is that my head feels like it's about to fall off." Jessy pondered aloud; C'mon Hunter, Blake, time to go home." Hunter and Blake agreed walking out before them, and she turned to the other Rangers; "For now, let's keep the fact that I tried to help you, a secret from my brothers."

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Jessy's usual surfing time, the three Bradleys met up with Tori. Jessy waved and smiled at the blonde; "Hey there Tori!"<p>

"Hey there you guys, what's up?" Tori asked them happily.

"Hey Tori, we actually came to see you." Hunter told her, pointing to Blake and Jessy.

"What's the matter?" Tori asked them, her face etched with worry.

"Look Tori." Jessy said, her face straight, though her eyes had looked reluctant; "My siblings and I are leaving Blue Bay."

"For how long?" Tori asked them.

"That doesn't matter." She told her.

"Tori," Jessy sighed; "Just do me a favor and tell Dustin I said goodbye."

"Dustin?" the three of them asked her.

"Well, yeah, I kind of promised him I'd go to his race thing." Jessy said nervously.

"But don't you want to tell him that yourself?" Tori questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"No, we have to get going _now_." Jessy explained to her, grabbing her in a small hug; "Take care, alright?"

"Alright you guys." Tori said, hiding the sadness behind her bright smile; "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me say most of that." Jessy said to her brothers disappointedly; "Did you see her face? How can you make me say that to my best friend?" She continued to complain as the led her to the edge of Blue Bay, to where the mountain peaks were visible.<p>

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked Hunter, after Jessy finally stopped complaining.

"Why? You've got a reason to come back?" Hunter replied.

"We all do." Blake reminded him plainly.


End file.
